Curiosity and Questions
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: Zemyx - Demyx defies Zexion's warning when the call of nature gets the best of him, but how far will a bit of curiosity and a few questions carry them?


"Zexion, what do you do at night?"

Demyx sat in his chair across from Zexion as the other continued leafing through the piles of research materials stacked at his side. Zexion nonchalantly looked up. "What? What precisely are you talking about now Number IX? This doesn't have anything to do with the street vernacular you picked up, does it?"

Demyx leaned back, "No! No, it doesn't. I was just kinda wondering what you did when you were alone…you know, when I'm not here talking with ya like I am now…" Demyx clasped his hands and clammed them down between his knees. Zexion barely looked up again as he had gone back to his endless searching.

"Although your question is of no relevance to anything I happen to be doing at the moment, I suppose it would be more productive to satiate your curiosity than to suffer from it in the future." Demyx nodded, listening intently for an answer. He nodded again more ardently, awaiting the product.

Zexion sucked on his lips simply. "I am usually performing this very same activity from approximately 6 PM to 8 PM as my research tends to remain a necessity for most of our missions. Afterwards, from 8 PM to about 8:45 PM, you wander into my room and disturb my work."

Demyx shifted uncomfortably as the speaking went on. "Eventually you leave and I spend the last fifteen minutes of the hour sorting through my findings, and spend the next hour deciphering them into usable components. Afterwards, starting at 10 and ending at 11, I deposit all of my work to the various locations that it was needed for and return here."

Demyx seemed to be getting drowsy, but remained somewhat alert. "From 11 to 1 AM, I replace all of the research materials that I borrowed or put out and then place the next amount of material for the next night's work. From 2 to 6, I have my own agenda to attend to. Having finished everything I need to for the day, I go to sleep at 9 AM and wake at 5 PM. This leaves an hour to fully wake and resume working."

Demyx started when Zexion stopped, thinking for a moment. "Wait…you never said that you ate! Zexion! Do you not **eat**?" Zexion sighed at the unbelievable cause for worry. "Yes Number IX, I eat. I eat fine, but that is not something that you needed to know." Demyx frowned. "Oh…hey…what about that time that you were talking about…umm…sometime after 12 when you do what you want…?" Zexion frowned. "Are you referring to the period from 2 to 6?"

Demyx shrugged. "I guess so…what do you do during it?" Zexion turned his head off a degree. "That is certainly none of your business." Demyx looked put out as Zexion added, "Also…don't ever go to the bathroom after 3…" Demyx perked.

"What? What do you mean?" Zexion bit his lip. "I said never to go to the bathroom after three." Demyx blinked. "But…what if I have to go reeeeeallly bad?" The other's eyes silvered, "I thought I made myself clear. Do not under any circumstances go to the bathroom after three in morning." His voice was poisonous. Demyx withered.

"Besides, you know that curiosity killed the kitty-cat, Number IX. You know that very well, correct?" Demyx looked puzzled for a moment, but nodded as Zexion shot a further glare. But after a moment, Zexion pulled up, "Oh…speaking of time, it is 8:45, which means you need to leave." He pointed at the door as Demyx almost seemed to hurtle off, even leaving off a customary, "Love ya Zexy."

He returned to his room and began thinking. "But…what if I'm dying to go to the bathroom? What if I drank a swimming pool and couldn't hold it anymore? …Zexion must be joking." Demyx leaned over his bed backwards before falling onto it.

"But…I've never known Zexion to joke…he doesn't tell any jokes at all…not even knock knock ones…" Demyx flattened against the mattress and nodded off to sleep.

###

It was a few minutes after three in the morning and Demyx was rushing down the halls towards the bathroom. He had woken up a little while earlier to an unsettling feeling in his lower abdomen. His thoughts were a bit frantic as he hurried towards the bathroom.

"Aw, why'd I have to fall asleep again? And why did I have to drink all that chocolate milk at lunch? I'm dying! I hope Zexy's nowhere near here…" He burst into the bathroom to the sound of rushing water. He blinked and looked around noticing steam boiling from one of the showers. He tiptoed over wondering who on earth could be showering at this hour.

It was Zexion. He was in the shower. And Demyx could see him.

Demyx was shocked, staring through the shower doors. The bottom half was of frosted glass, but the top was completely see-through. He was transfixed.

The water was apparently intensely hot because of the color that Zexion's skin had become. It was a grown, healthy pink and lighted down through his arms. The water plushed into his hair leaving it in long, clinging lanks that slunk down his neck. But, his face was in a very detailed bliss, blushing against the continuing stream of tempering water. His eyes were closed and relaxed as his lips peaked open, tasting the heat of the water.

The water trailed rivers down Zexion's smooth body, curling around each rib and cutting down his stomach. Demyx's eyes watched the water flash down Zexion's arms, sinking lower and lower until his eyes met the frosted glass panel. Immediately, his stomach was gashed with an urge; he still needed to use the bathroom.

Demyx ran to a stall, closing the door behind him, jerking out of the seat of his pants, and gushed relief. But just shortly after finishing his business and returning his pants to their previous location, he noticed the water decreasing. The shower had finished and Zexion was getting out.

Demyx backed up against the toilet, attempting to hide, but only barely managed to conceal his feet. He heard wet footprints being made as bare feet slicked and pulled from the white tile floor. He held his breath as he heard them padding by and slipped as he did so, accidently pushing the toilet handle. The flush sounded like a jet engine to him. His nerves went down with the flush.

There was an immediate patter of frazzled action on the other side of the door before a loud grunt was heard and it was kicked open. Zexion stood there dripping, his hair still leaking out and down his frame, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

He was still slightly pink and almost shimmery as the coating of water dried. His skin was somewhat normal except for his face. It was scarlet for a few shocked moments before it bled crimson…and Zexion was on the warpath.

"DEMYX!" There was a monstrous scream as the screamed at shrank into the stall further. Zexion marched over to Demyx and grabbed him by a section of his coat. He roared. "What did I tell you? I specifically told you **NOT** to go to the bathroom after 3 in the morning. Do you have too much water in your ears or in your head to be able to comprehend me?" Demyx put his hands up in defense and looked off for the worst, but didn't get it.

He looked up slowly, hands still up and eyes opened a small amount, to notice that Zexion was still huffing with rage, but his face had faded back to scarlet. He blinked, turning further and lowering his hands. Demyx stopped, furrowing for a moment before looking curiously at Zexion.

"Hey…um…Zexion…did you call me by name?" Zexion opened his mouth as if to reply before closing it again and glancing at the floor. Demyx widened and grinned. "You did! You finally called me by my actual name and not just my number!" Zexion muttered, "What does it matter…"

Demyx leapt outward, instantly throwing his arms out and pulling Zexion into a hug. "It makes me so happy that you called me by my name! It makes me feel like you think I'm a person!" Demyx was rubbing his cheek against something soft before he realized exactly that he had just buried his face in Zexion's waist. He looked up, arms still locked, and saw Zexion deepen past scarlet and even past crimson into a stunned maroon.

Demyx slowly stood up as he pulled his hands away. "Oops…umm…sorry…" Zexion bit his lips trying to think of something to say. Demyx pushed around him and strolled quickly out of the stall. He left, trying to think of what had just happened.

###

The next evening, Demyx sat in his room. He was a mite too worried to see Zexion immediately afterwards. He decided to wait at least a few days. "Of course, I bet he never wants to see me again…I feel awful…even after he told me not to go…" Demyx mused as he lied back again on his bed.

"…I guess I know why he didn't want me to see him…he's probably shy…I didn't have any right to see him or anything…" He turned over. "But…it truly did make me feel happy that he called me by my name…even though I still don't know if he understands what I mean by happy…I guess I'll never know now…"

Demyx drawled into near sleep. He rocked his legs on the bed, still thinking, before someone knocked on his door. He called, drowsily, "Come in." A simple, regular voice drifted into the room and shocked him awake.

"Number IX, may I see you in my room?"

It was Zexion. Demyx shot up in amazement to see the other man standing, real and calm, at the door. He bobbed his mouth a bit before stumbling off of the bed. He stood, brushing himself off, before following Zexion out the door. They walked in silence, Zexion in strides, Demyx in steps. It was not long before they came to Zexion's dwelling place.

They entered. Demyx waited anxiously by the door as Zexion took his seat and looked up. Zexion seemed softened somewhat, but this may have just been because he wasn't frowning; he simply looked blank. He gestured to Demyx's chair. Demyx cautiously walked over and eased into it.

Demyx tried talking, "Um…Zexion, about last night—"

"Number IX…I have something to say."

Demyx stopped. The other started. "I will not pretend to be unsettled at what happened last night as it was an event that I don't particularly wish had ever happened. However, the unpleasantness has faded to some degree and…I don't quite know how I should punish you for taking such an action…"

Demyx quibbled a bit into hysterics, "I really am sorry about that! It's just that I drank so much chocolate milk and I couldn't hol— " Zexion raised his hand.

"Number IX, I am not finished. Because I do not know quite how to punish you for violating one of my orders, I suppose it is inevitable that you go unpunished…especially with your newfound uneasiness. It doesn't suit you well."

Demyx spoke, "I really **am** sorry for that…I didn't know that you showered—" He stopped again as a slight blush appeared on Zexion's face. He tried to continue, but was only interrupted again.

"Number IX…how much did you see?"

He tried to answer, but had to think back.

"Ummm….well, I guess everything but what was under that towel…"

Zexion sighed and Demyx cocked his head intrigued.

"It might help if you talk about it, Zexion…whatever it is…that it is…"

Zexion looked somewhat skeptical, but attempted anyway.

"I…don't know what you want me to say. You saw me in the shower…that's not a big deal."

Demyx interrupted.

"But it IS a big deal. It is to you…and it kinda is to me…since I'm in the middle of this…"

Zexion frowned.

"It's one of my anxieties to have to say this, but I suppose you're right. I just don't like to entertain the thought of you seeing me in the shower, Number IX."

Demyx pressed.

"But…are you just modest or something?"

Zexion shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that…and why are you asking me such a question?"

Demyx pressed harder.

"So, if Axel or Vexen saw you, then it wouldn't be as big a deal?"

Zexion frowned harder.

"No, I suppose not, but once again, why are you asking me this? Answer _my_ questions Number IX."

Demyx finished.

"So, you're embarrassed cause it's me?"

Zexion turned away.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Demyx answered.

"Because I thought you looked fine! I don't understand why'd you'd be modest! If you had something to hide, then maybe I'd understand, but…huh? Zexion?"

Zexion had stood up, severely red and withdrawn. He strode over to Demyx.

"Demyx, stop asking so many questions! You don't want the answers!"

Demyx jumped to his feet, grabbing Zexion's shoulders.

"There! You said my name again! Why won't you just call me by my name? Please! Tell me! I want you to tell me everything!"

Zexion thrust forward, throwing his arms out. His arms locked around Demyx's waist as he buried his face into his chest. Demyx looked down surprised, hearing murmurs from inside his coat and near his heart. Zexion broke open.

"You wouldn't understand…you're always so cheerful; you're musical; you're upbeat; you have some kind of power to cast the world at your feet and you don't understand how that affects people…because it's just who you are…but I…I'm not like that…and I don't understand how you of all people…could be so _happy_…when everyone else is just wandering around in circles over this wretched Organization, you're already completely content! How?"

Zexion clutched.

"You…I'm afraid of you…and yet…I cannot get away…you just…you're everywhere…and…it makes me wonder so much…so much about…everything…whether anything I do is worthwhile…as all it amounts to is more pain and less work while you go out on each and every mission issued destruction and you come back having learned something new…having spread something better…and it doesn't make sense at all…you don't make sense and I've tried everything I can possibly think to make sense of you…

"but…I can't…it's just impossible…"

Demyx listened to each word, each syllable, as he would listen to a string of music; he heard every individual note and broke it down in his mind, then reforming them to swirl into his soul. He arched his head upwards and crouched his mouth open, ready for laughter, but found none and so, bent back down and laced his arms around Zexion's back.

His whispered down, "Zexion…I don't know…how to explain myself. I don't. I've tried to figure so many things out as well…but, honestly, I think the only thing I can say is that love exists in very real places…and the only reason that someone cannot be loved is if they turn away or run away from it…

Zexion looked up slowly, pulling the ridge of his nose up Demyx's coat zipper. His eyes were open. His pupils even moreso.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when I said that I think I'd already found my heart?"

"…yes…"

Demyx leaned down and put his mouth next to Zexion's ear.

"What keeps you alive Zexion? What truly keeps you alive when you need it most? Even if it's scattered or in shards, it still exists…it still works…no matter how much you mess with a heart."

He moved back then, sitting back down and set his ear on Zexion's chest. Zexion's legs had closed around his waist as he sat on Demyx's lap. Demyx closed his eyes and breathed upwards something that could have only been spoken by water or the wind.

"I think…we all forget…that if we live a little, then we remember that we're truly alive."

Zexion blinked and listened and heard a strange rhythm, quite unlike anything he usually heard. It was something he thought he once heard, something he almost remembered.

Demyx swifted his head up then and leaned upwards, just far enough to mirror Zexion's lips with his. It was a light touch, soft and earnest. When his lips broke the image, Zexion heard him breathe and stopped. Immediately gripping Demyx's shoulders, he smiled.

"I just understood something…every time we breathe out…we speak the middle of the word 'love.'"

Demyx laughed and kissed Zexion again.

###

New A/N: This fic has been reposted several times in an attempt to fix mistakes found consistently by others (thank you FoxFlyer and DHS) and myself. I wish to make this the best fic I can, so I hope I haven't caused too many problems reposting this so much.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the first piece of fic I've written since I had my minor mental breakdown…and I don't really know how good it is, but I think I've realized something important.

All three of my Zemyx fics have formed some kind of series. They all go together in some way, shape, or form. So, since they all go together, then that is that! ^_^

Water's Edge is the first, Influences the second, and this is the third and perhaps the last fic for the series.

This is honestly one of the strangest things I've ever written and that is saying something considering all of my CRACK writing. But…I do feel there to be something odd about this…what…I cannot say.

I honestly don't know what I wanted to do, say, or accomplish with this fic…and I know that I'm going to revise it…but sitting here now having written it…there's something that I feel is important to say…

This series of Zemyx fics is intensely autobiographical and even biographical to a degree. The fics have a lot of my own thoughts and theories poured into them…and more than anything, I…suppose that if we are to read something…then it is better to read the author as well as the story…for there is always a story somewhere behind a story.

This fic, considering the last two, is also dedicated to CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS. This dear friend of mine has been through it, and does indeed read through the lines. I chronicle in metaphor some of my thoughts and their thoughts in this series…so, I hope that it does justice and love to whoever needs it.

Perhaps I may be over-confessional after a mental breakdown, but these are my thoughts, my feelings and there is so very much more for all of us to enjoy than we think. I hope with some dear, sincere, meaning in my own heart shards that my words here and in this set have not been for nothing…that they are not just the ramblings of someone who is both figuratively and literally crazy…but that they have had some meaning…

Perhaps we are all looking for something that we may believe we'll never find…but…even embers can light up a dark night.

And so, with some wondering…and some thoughts, and some absolute cluelessness as to what I am to do…as these words may paint me best in your minds than any I could speak otherwise,

I love you all,

Your dear, crazy, (recovering) Nobody,

Acerbus

New A/N:

P.S. This piece is the last fic I managed to "finish" before my meltdown (and loss of the ability to write). Reading it now, I realize that it isn't as much of a sketch as several other ideas I had worked on. Thus, I feel that now is a better time than any to post it…even if there are parts that are odd.

I say here and now that this story is strange in content and approach. So, yes, I know.

This is once again a story I consider romance, not fluff, but romance. I distinguish the two because this is serious and…fluff…is…not as serious.

Zexion does become extremely OOC at the end of the fic, but I pose a question to all of you:

If Zexion had regained his heart, what would he have acted like?

Thus, I explain simply that these fics are the child of my theory that to regain a lost heart, either in a whole or by pieces, it requires the appreciation of effective life experiences and a pursuit and a wait of the things that love exists in. So, it is possible to regain your heart.

So, in my opinion, Zexion as he was seen in the game was a Nobody to its fullest degree and I understand this, but had he or any of us seen him regain his heart, how OOC would he really be?  
This we may never know, but I do know that I offer an idea and a different ending to the story.

I would very dearly like to hear from you all on what you thought either of this or the other two fics. I love Reviewers as much as I do cheesecake! …or close…and that is an accomplishment…

I hope these fics have meant something to all of you, even if it was something that made you smile at one of the stranger moments. Few people know how much of a blessing it is to have a heart.  
So, I suppose I can only leave you all to ponder how crazy I really am...and what you find your heart in.

Once again, dedicated to Cos, for all the love,

Acerbus


End file.
